


Moments

by ImmoralAndDivine



Category: Naruto
Genre: I should be writing another ch but I write this instead, M/M, Marathon Sex, Praise Kink, Underage - Freeform, Valentine's Smut, bottom on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmoralAndDivine/pseuds/ImmoralAndDivine
Summary: This was an oasis. Locked away in the jonin’s apartment, where they could forget their worlds between missions, and politics, and family drama.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little smut for the holiday! 
> 
> *runs off to try and update TSTP*

Light was spilling through the covered windows; Kakashi watched the orange glow of early morning as it reached out over the room, warming already hot skin. 

This was an oasis. Locked away in the jonin’s apartment, where they could forget their worlds between missions, and politics, and family drama. Where they could race the sun to morning light without concern for sleep. After all, there was always time for that later.

Kakashi’s eyes followed the lines of Itachi’s body above him, the rise and fall of his hips, wanted to lift his hands from where they were pressed against the sheets to trace the light that striped his ribcage. He lost his focus though, eyes fluttering shut as that heat surrounded him again, both gasping. They'd been at this for hours.

Since the night before, as they dragged themselves home after returning from a particularly harsh mission, having every intention of falling into bed. It took one look at Itachi's tired eyes at the compounds gates to convince him of company. The preteen had been like that lately. Since the missions, and the politics, and the family drama. Since Shisui. 

Kakashi had brought him inside, lead him to his room without a single word and quietly undressed them both. He kissed Itachi, and Itachi kissed back, clumsy and wanting. He'd held him for a moment, fitting their bodies together, waiting, just like he did every time they found themselves here, for his conscience to tell him it was wrong. Kakashi thought he'd probably lost track of right and wrong a long time ago. 

He didn't wait to hear Itachi's thoughts, simply laid him down and followed his lead. His mouth traced a wet line down the youngers body, fingers kneading roughly into the flesh of his thighs until they loosened, falling apart at Kakashi's sides. He worked him open with just enough patience, just enough carefulness to leave Itachi crying out softly, brows furrowed as he rocked against Kakashi's fingers. He noticed the hitch to his breath when he added a third, followed by the press of his hips as he tried to take Kakashi's fingers deeper.

But it was long after Kakashi's fingers had been replaced that Itachi had hooked his foot around the others calf, pushing on his chest until Kakashi was on his back, staring up at the Uchiha with curious desire. 

Itachi stared back, eyes piercing red as he breathed, “You're always in such a rush; what if I want to take my time.” Reaching out to press thin fingers past his lips, muffling the sharp groan he earned when he fully seated himself on Kakashi's cock. 

Kakashi's first instinct was to push up to meet the exacting movement of Itachi's hips, but was quickly halted by a breathy, commanding, ‘just let me’, as he began an achingly slow rhythm. 

That was hours ago, when the soft glow of moonlight and the street lights below his window were all that tried to break through their sanctuary. And somehow, through the torturous hours, he'd not come yet, wondered if he ever would now. Wondered if they'd passed over into another dimension where he could feel this forever. He was still gazing up at Itachi now, flooded with a gnawing sentimentality that was equal parts intrusive and unimportant. He knew it was just this, just chemicals, just hormones that left him speechless with a soft flush spreading over his cheeks and chest. 

He didn't feel embarrassed when Itachi caught his gaze though, just reached out, fingers pressing into the angles of his hips as he pressed deeper into the tight heat of his body. Itachi cried out, bracing his hands on Kakashi's chest as he curled forward, dark hair draping between them, blocking out the morning light. He let him catch his breath before pushing back up into him again, earning the same sound. Kakashi repeated the motion until Itachi was nearly doubled over above him, panting out soft noises as his hips continued to move in gentle circles. He could feel Itachi's breath damp against his skin, and his hips snapped forward again. Kakashi groaned at the familiar ache coiling in his gut.

“Good?” He forced out between thrusts, Itachi's hips now moving to meet his.

He gasped out a simple ‘yes’, but somehow Kakashi thought it sounded like the most sincere thing he'd ever heard. He gripped at Itachi's hips, pressing deeper, grinding up into that heat. Kakashi felt Itachi's hips jerk as he cried out brokenly, gasping and overwhelmed. He held him there, the coiling heat inside him winding tighter and tighter.

Itachi was still trying to fight Kakashi's hold on him, hands grabbing at the others, trying to gain back some control. He felt hot shocks shoot up his spine on a particularly rough thrust, panting out, “- good, feels good.” 

Kakashi groaned, pinning the Uchiha’s hips against his, reaching a hand up to fist in dark hair, pressing their foreheads together as he growled, “Say that again.”

Itachi tried to open his eyes, light flooding his senses as he reached out for Kakashi. His hands tangled in the others hair, breathing wetly against his lips as he let himself be fucked.

“You feel good,” his whole body felt like electricity, and all he could do was hold onto the other because all he saw was light and his body suddenly stopped feeling like his body as he whispered, “- you make me feel good.”

A rough sound ripped from Kakashi's chest as Itachi felt his hips stutter, and the next thing he knows is warmth and fullness and everything is white noise and white light shining in from the window because they made it another day.

It takes them a while to bring themselves back, trying to make sense of their heavy breaths and sweaty tangled bodies. Itachi slowly rolls off to Kakashi's side, staring out through the poorly covered window at the bright day. He feels the man beside him, silent and heavy with forced wakefulness, and it doesn't take long for him to make up his mind about the morning after ritual.

In a slow, deliberate motion Itachi turns towards the other, reaching a hand out and pulling Kakashi's head to his shoulder. Itachi doesn't feel at all disappointed when all Kakashi does is lean his heavy head against him, and as he wills his eyes to stay open, he feels the older man relax into the sheets.

 _Good_ , he thinks. _I'll take this watch._


End file.
